Its a Start
by Derrand59
Summary: Keitaro wakes up to a pleasant surprise, ONESHOT this is my first Fanfic so be gentle.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Love Hina or anything else that belongs to Ken Akamatsu.

This is set in the Manga Universe, this is not because I dislike the Anime but I prefer the Manga story.

**It's a Start**

The sun leaked in through a small gap in the curtains the small beam stretch across the length of the floor and landed on a young mans face, he began to stir as the light slightly penetrated his closed eyelids.

He opened his eye s and even with out his glasses he could make out the small gap, which was strange as Keitaro could have sworn he had closed the curtains, slowly he got up and wondered over to the curtains, tripping over some clothes he had left out and the kotatsu he had been studying at, finally he got to the curtains and drew them shut.

Then he wandered back to his bed tripping over all the same items he did before and flopped back into it bringing the covers back over him self.

He turned on his side facing the curtains and was just about to drift off when someone put their arm around him and snuggled up to him. At first he thought it was a dream, and it was a good dream he could feel the warmth from the other person in his mind it got very hazy and he began to dream a dream that resembled his current situation.

Just as his dream started to get good the other person gave him a tight squeeze his eyes darted open. _What the hell,_ he thought he looked down at were the arm was but it was under the covers and he couldn't lift the covers to see because the arm had pinned hi arms down, and he could feel from the slenderness of the arm that is was a female.

He began to rack his brains from last night and every time he had finished last nights scenario he had come to the same conclusion, **he had gone to bed alone.**

He finally came to the conclusion that it had to be one of the girls but which one. _Shinobu is to sweet and innocent though I know she has feelings for me but she wouldn't do this,_ one down.

_Sarah would never do it, _that's two.

_Well it would be a cold day in hell if Motoko was in the bed with me, _three.

_Mutsumi is in Okinawa visiting her parents, _four.

_It could be Su she did give me a pretty tight squeeze and I can remember what Su was like when she slept over when Motoko was away,_ just then the owner of the arm put her leg over his and hugged up tighter to him now pinning his legs together Keitaro's face went bright red from this, _Its not Su_, though this action was very Su like even Keitaro knew the measurements weren't right, the girl that was hugging him was mush taller than Su as he could feel her entire body pressed against his. That's five.

_Adding all the facts together so far it has to be Kitsune only she would be this forward and she to drunk last night and must have just wandered in,_ but then something occurred to him,_ Kitsune constantly reeks of beer and I know for a fact she had been drinking last night but I cant smell anything so it cant be her,_ that's six.

_Well that leaves Naru but that's impossible hadn't she told me that she doesn't love me,_ when Keitaro had confessed his feeling to Naru that night at the hospital but she had simply said almost immediately that she only thought of him as a friend, this devastated him but he had got over it but now she was doing this and only one thought was in Keitaro's mind,_ that bitch, how dare she break my heart then come crawling back because she changed her mind well im going to give her a peace of mind._

Keitaro knocks the arm around him off and the legs and turns around to begin what he new would end in a Naru punch but he thought it was worth it 'NARU Get o…' he shouted at first but trailed off when he saw who was there, instead off brown locks there was raven lock, instead of a slightly tanned skin there was a pale snow white skin, instead of pyjamas their was a gi and hakama.

'Motoko?' he said out loud just so to verify for him self that the one person he thought it impossible to have been was laying right next to him, was there right now.

Just then Motoko stirred a bit she started to realize that the warm person she had been snuggling up to was no longer there. She had came into his room because she needed his warmth to comfort her, she had actually been doing it fro a few weeks now, every night Su was staying with Sarah she would go out her window and climb down to Keitaro's room, go through his window, then climb into bed and snuggle up to him.

Recently she had been feeling really lonely and vulnerable, like there was something missing in her life and that the fact that the day she would have to return back to the dojo was coming up and she feared it, she feared being taken away from this place that she love and from the person that she loves, she had realized right after Naru had told him, Motoko was outside the door at the time and listened in on the conversation. The feeling she had on hearing Naru's word had shocked her she had felt glad and happy as if she had new hope, only a few weeks ago when she had started going into his room had she realized that it was because she now had a chance at getting him and she then came to terms with her emotions.

She slowly opened her eyes to see his face, his wonderful face, he had that look of extreme confusion on his face, which she found very cute, she smiled at him with a smile only a wife would give to her husband, it was warm and expressed all the emotions she had for him, _what a wonderful dream_, she thought.

Keitaro was awestruck as Motoko gave him one of the most amazing smiles he had ever seen; all he could do was look down at her in amazement.

She continued to smile until it dawned on her that she wasn't awake, and that Keitaro had found her in his bed, her instincts told her to blast him away, her head told her to blast him away and claim he carried her here so do pervy things, but she decided for one of the first time in her life to listen to her heart which said, _Stay._

So she did she stayed and continued to smile and stare, waiting fro him make the first move.

After what felt like an hour Keitaro finally spoke up 'Motoko what are you doing' he said

She giggled at this; it was weird to hear her giggle to Keitaro it was like soft bells a beautiful sound that just melted him to the core.

'I'm lying in you bed silly' she s replied in a playful tone still smiling as if there was nothing strange about being in his bed.

_She's gorgeous,_ Keitaro thought and went darker red that he already was, but still didn't understand, 'but why are you lying in my bed Motoko' he asked.

At this Motoko finally looked away, but she didn't drop her smile, she slowly moved her hand towards Keitaro's that was placed on the bed. When her hand finally got there she grasped his hand feeling his warmth and comfort, it gave her strength to say what she has always been afraid of saying.

'Keitaro I…' she bit her lip it was still hard to express emotions for her but she needed to or else she would lose out again tears began to stream down her face landing on Keitaro's futon 'Keita…'

At seeing Motoko's tears Keitaro's heart melted he grasped her hand back interlinking his finger between his and hers,_ she must be really upset about something,_ he thought 'Its ok Motoko what ever is wrong im here for you' he said with one of his beg trademark smiles.

Electric currents were shooting up and down Motoko's spine, _Keitaro his holding my hand, he's smiling at me and he said he here for me, _all of these strange emotion made her lose all her fears and she just let go.

Motoko let go off Keitaro's and jumped at him wrapping her arms around him holding him close to her so her head was on his chest then she said it, well more like shouted it through tears and all sorts of emotions 'I LOVE YOU' she shouted sobbing tears of joy and fear into his chest. Joy of finally expressing her feeling and holding him close and fear of him turning him down, which if that happened she had know idea off what to do.

Keitaro's mind was in over drive, Motoko the girl who he thought was the last person in the world no universe to have feeling fro him had proven him wrong. He didn't know what to say she was trembling as if afraid, _afraid of what___ he thought he didn't understand and didn't know what to do, until his heart finally spoke up, _hold her_. So he reached his arms around her and embraced her at this she stopped trembling.

_Does mean that he feels the same way,_ she thought and smiled at the thought.

They stayed like this for a while both of them didn't want to let go, Keitaro felt emotions he had only felt a few times before come out of him, emotions he thought he would never feel again after Naru had turned him down. Now they were back but these for Motoko were not as strong as for Naru, the problem was that Naru had done a lot of damage and his heart and mind were weary of being hurt again, so he did not know if he could take the chance again, _but she told me she loves me._

Motoko started to feel worried because Keitaro had not replied to her confession yet, _ow god what if he doesn't like me or thinks of me as a friend or some other crap._

Keitaro finally spoke 'Motoko' he asked 'are you sure about what you just said.

_What does he mean am I sure off course im sure,_ 'why do you ask' she replied.

Keitaro chose his words carefully 'because I don't want to be hurt again I don't want you to change your mind and cast me aside with out a second glance, because that would destroy me' he sounded more serious than he had ever done before.

Motoko now understood what was wrong, she had noticed ever sine Naru his heart had hardened it had upset a lot of Hinata residents because it seemed harder for him to laugh or even smile. She pulled away from him and kneeled in front of him and looked into his eyes, she loved his eyes so caring and warm but as of late they had lost a lot of there warmth, it was up to her now to return that warmth that he needed. She grasped Keitaro's hand interlinking her finger with his again and repeated the words 'Keitaro I love you and I promise that I will always love you and will always be there for you' she said with another big smile.

_She means it I know she does,_ he had looked into her eyes and could tell there was no lie there. He smiled back and replied 'Motoko I care for you…'

_He said he care for me but does he love me as well._

'…but I cant your love at this time because I don't know what my exact feeling for you are but I am willing to give this a shot' he finished with a smile.

She smiled back because she understood she had just dropped this on him he cant just reply with out actually doing anything together.

'Err what do you think of that Motoko' he asked with a nervous smile, as she hadn't replied yet.

She smiled back at him the replied 'it's a start' then she lent forward and kissed him on the cheek the got up and walked to the window before she went out she looked back to the man of her dreams, he was touching the spot were she had kissed him, he was blushing furiously he look up to her smiling at him.

She could see his eyes the warmth that was once there was returning, it would take time to go back to there full glory but she had time, all the time in the world, she winked at him the went out the window and climbed up to her room.

Keitaro smiled and felt all warm inside and he knew he wasn't dreaming because the spot were her lips had touched his still felt warm and tingled ever so lightly, so he new that she would keep her promise.


End file.
